Marabella has to leave!
'Bold textItalic text'Bold text'Bold text'Bold text'Bold text''''Phineas and Ferb are seen onscreen under their tree and a scream is heard offscreen.'' Marabella runs into their backyard with tears streaming down her face. Phineas:What's wrong Marabella? Marabella:Oh,Phineas the wrost thing just happened!!! Phineas:What is it? Marbella:My house just got repaired!!! Phineas:Well then why is that bad? Marabella:We have to move back tomorrow. Slumps in Phineas's arms. Phineas(shocked and sad):What??????!!!!!!!!!! Isabella sees Marabella in Phineas's arms.She then growls and smiles,and enters their P&F's backyard while saying her catch phrase. Isabella:Whatca' doin'? Marabella:Oh,Isabella the most dreadful thang happened! Isabella(pretending to care):Ohh,what happened.(rolls her eyes) Marabella:I have to go back to my old house! Isabella(whispers):YES! Isabella(sarcastically):Ohh,i feel so sorry. Marabella runs away crying. Isabella:YESSSS!!!! (does a victory dance) Phineas is standing where he is and looking like he's going to burst in tears.(Alot more sadder than he was in P&F X-mas Vacation) Phineas then bursts in tears and runs in the house. (BACK AT MARABELLA'S HOUSE LATER THAT NIGHT) Marabella:Why do we have to leave daddy? I was just startin' to have fun! *in her mind*:And startin' to fall in love with Phineas! Marabella's Dad:Well sorry my sweet potato but don't you wanna see the Hayside Girls again?! Marabella:I just meet the Fireside Girls! I never got to see their patches! Marabella's Dad:But,how bout' your old boyfriend Jackson? He says he misses you more than the sky misses the stars! Marabella:But! But! I kinda have a crush on Phineas! And we broke up! Marabella's Dad:Honey it will be alright! Just get some rest. Her dad kisses her on her head and turns off the light. (BACK AT FLYNN-FLETCHER HOUSE) Phineas:How could Marabella leave?! Ferb shrugs but feels for his brother. Phineas:She's only been here for 3 weeks! That's not even a month! Phineas gets in his bed. Ferb turns off the light. Ferb falls fast asleep but Phineas could not sleep he was too busy thinking of Marabella. He said that he would NEVER be happy again. (BACK AT MARABELLA'S HOUSE) Marabella could sleep either. She couldn't stop thinking of Phineas. She said she would NEVER be happy again. (THE NEXT DAY) The next morning while Phineas and Ferb were eating breakfast Ferb suggests a project,just to make some small talk. Ferb:Hey Phineas! Maybe we could build a hover-car today! Candace grins the evil way. Phineas:Nah. Candace's smile fades. Then turns into a confused/angry look. Ferb:Maybe Jet-packs?! Phineas:No. Phineas leaves the table. Candace and Ferb look at each other confused. Linda:Come on boys! Marabella's flight leaves in an hour! Better hurry if you want to get to the airport and say good-bye! (OVER AT TRI STATE INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT) Marabella looks sadly out the window of the airport as a tear trickles down her cheek. Phineas(in backround):Marabella! Marabella:Phineas? Marabella turns around. Marabella spots Phineas. Marabella:PHINEAS!!! Phineas sees Marabella and runs toward her. Phineas and Marabella hug. Isabella sees Marabella and Phineas hugging. Isabella runs over and breaks up the two by hugging Phineas. Phineas is confused. Marabella gets angry because since the day Phineas and herself have met,she never got to finish hugging Phineas. Angry Marabella kicks Isabella in the shins. Marabella smiles. Isabella:OWWWWWW!!!! Phineas:Are you okay Isabella?! Isabella:Maybe. If you hug me. Phineas hugs Isabella.Even more confused. Isabella sticks her tongue out at Marabella. Even more angry, because her plan back-fires,Marabella kicks Phineas in the shins. Phineas:Owwwwww!!! Marabella:Are you okay Phineas?! Phineas:I don't know. Marabella takes a scarf out of her luggage bag and wraps it around Phineas's sore spot. Phineas smiles and hugs Marabella. Isabella clenches her fists and teeth as Phineas and Marabella hug. Isabella walks over,pretend limping, and tells Phineas that her leg hurts. Phineas walks Isabella over to a bench. Marabella walks over and drags Isabella to the girls bathroom by her hair. Marabella:LOOK HERE,"PINKY"! I DON'T WANT TO GO ON YOUR BAD SIDE BUT,WHY EVERYTIME I HUG PHINEAS YOU HAVE TO SWIPE HIM AWAY FROM ME LIKE 2 FOXES AGAINST A GOOSE! Isabella:WELL,YOU LOOK HERE,RIGHT NOW "COW PATTIE"! JUST KEEP YOUR COWBOY HANDS OF MY PHINEAS!!! Isabella starts to leave but Marabella drags her back,from the back of her shirt. Marabella:I'M NOT FINISHED!!! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN "YOUR PHINEAS"?!?!?!?! YOU SHOULD OF SAW THE WAY HE LOOKED AT ME WHEN OUR EYES FIRST MEET! HAH! HE LITERALLY HAD HEARTS IN HIS EYES!!!!! LITERALLY!!! Isabella smacks Marabella.And once again Isabella starts to leave,but again Marabella drags her back,but instead of talking to her,Marabella slammed Isabella Into the wall. Marabella*whispers*:Listen here,and listen closely! You will never,ever,ever,ever,in your life,marry and or date,Phineas! Marabella leaves. Isabella leaves also. Phineas:What hapened to you face Marabella?! Marabella:Oh. It's nothing! So. What do want to do before i have to leave. Phineas:Well,the airport has a mini mall! We could go there! Marabella:Oh! That sounds great! Let's go! (DURING SHOPPING MONTAGE) Isabella comes out of a dressing room with a pink princess dress. Phineas claps. Then a "YE-HA" is heard off-screen. Marabella comes out of a dressing room with a strapless purple sparkling dress,added with a brown cowboy hat,with a pink flower on the side of the hat. Phineas's eye pupils turn into hearts. Isabella throws her princess crown on the ground and stomps on it continuesly. At another store Isabella wows Phineas with a pink snake-skin purse. Marabella comes out wearing a simple reclycled handbag! Phineas is impressed! Isa Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages